Breath Of Love
by Orokid
Summary: Something is up with Squall, and Rinoa's the only one that can help him... WARNING: A truly sappy fanfic


**_Disclaimer_: I don't own 'Eyes On Me' (even though I wish I did) or Final Fantasy Eight (event hough I REALLY wish I did). Don't sue me cause all I have is eleven bucks.**

_Lyrics_

My fanfic 

"**Speaking"**

**BREATH OF LOVE**

"Squall?" Your voice awakens me as I hear you call my name. "Squall, wake up." You shake my unmoving body as I try to tell you that I am awake, that I'm listening to you right now. "Please, Squall", you beg. "Wake up. You have to wake up." Your lips press firmly against mine, a sensation jolting through me, but still, to no avail, my eyes are closed.

**My shirt is beginning to get damp now as I feel your head drop to my chest. Were you crying because of me, because I could not move, because I could not open my eyes? "You're cold, Squall", I hear you hiccup. "You can't be cold. You're my knight. Knights are supposed to protect sorceresses, supposed to be warm. So, you just can't be cold." You grip my shirt, trying to rise me from some unknown bed. "You just can't be cold because... because I love you, Squall." My fingers twitch at your words. Did you just say that you love me? Was that why you kissed me, because it sure as Hell didn't seem like you were trying to give me CPR.**

**I wanted to say so much right then, tell you that you made me feel like I could do anything for you. You made me feel billions of emotions all at once- happiness, sadness, love, desire...**

**"Please, Hyne", you beg softly. "Let my magic work right. You can't take him away from me yet." You press your lips to mine once again, my toes curling at your touch. I can feel my limbs, slowly but surely, coming back to life. Your lips pull away from mine, but I still feel them like a man who has lost an arm or a leg can feel that. "You're still cold", I hear you whisper, your face once again in my chest. "… **_My last night hear for you_**", you murmur in rhythm suddenly. "**_Same old songs, just once more._

**I recognize the song almost immediately, it being the tune her mother had gotten famous for a year or two before either of us had been born.**

_My last night here with you, maybe yes, maybe... _**" You're unable to finish the line for an excuse I don't know. Probably because she thinks I'm dead, which is a scare no body should have to go through with someone they love.**

**For some reason, I can see Raine at this time, me about a couple years old, watching her sway to the beat of this song on the radio.**

**Was this a memory of mine? A memory of my mother and me?**

**Raine takes me into her arms, singing along with the music. "**_... maybe yes, maybe no. I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me. Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_**" She smiles softly at me as the song goes into the chorus. "Your father knew this woman, Squall, back when he was a soldier. In fact, this song was written for your daddy." Her smile seemed to grow, even though it should have diminished instead. "Just promise me that you'll love a girl just as much as I loved your daddy, okay?"**

**The memory disappears from my eyes, only to have me reach out to gain it back, me grabbing a hand of the young woman crying on top of me. "**_So let me come to you, close as I want to be._**" You gasp as you feel my hand tighten on yours. "**_Close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast. And stay there as I whisper how I loved your peaceful eyes on me._**" My eyelids open, revealing the teary-eyed face that belong to you. I take my hand off yours and wipe the water streaks away with my thumb. Our eyes are locked on each other, focused and joyful. "**_Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_

**I pull you down, taking your lips into mine.**

**Rinoa, your love breaths life into me.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Once again, I wrote a sap fic. Sue me. It's the only thing I'm good at- since I don't particularly have a love-life. But anyway, who cares about me? Umm… So review if you want to. I know its been a while since I posted anything, but… yeah… Plus, I FINALLY updated my _Gundam Wing: Reborn_ fic so I'm trying to catch up. I was in Florida, and then school finally caught up with me and my slacker-ness. Please review. **_Huggles people who read this_


End file.
